


Wax Verse Drabble - "Neck"

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Wax Verse [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: On sleepy, snuffly vampires and the wolfboys who love them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my "One-Word Prompts" series (and cross-posted to that chaptered story). The prompt was "neck!" 
> 
> Takes place sometime after the boys move in together in season 5, canon-wise.
> 
> (This series is written out of order. If you'd like a chronological list, I'm on tumblr under the same name, and have a masterpost for this verse which notes the story order!)

_Oh my god, he’s so cute,_ Blaine thinks, his hand on the curtain that sections their area off from the rest of the loft. He moves silently around the room so as not to wake Kurt up; he’s fast asleep in their bed, cuddled around a boyfriend pillow - the infamous boyfriend pillow, Bruce, which a lonely Kurt had bought while they were broken up and has since revealed to Blaine as his guilty pleasure on nights when he’s feeling clingy.

 _It’s technically a “fiancé pillow” now_ , Blaine thinks with amusement. He never makes fun of Kurt for it; their school and work schedules are completely different, and nights when they get home at the same time are rare. They certainly pine for each other more often than not.

Blaine sets his bag in the desk chair and starts stripping down to his underwear, quietly dropping his clothes in the laundry hamper. He glances back at Kurt, who’s snuggled even tighter around the pillow. As Blaine removes his layers, Kurt starts snuffling into the pillow, rubbing his nose against it.

_I wish I never had a reason to leave him. I’d spend forever in that bed if he asked me to._

Kurt’s eyebrows raise, then furrow, and he sighs in his sleep, mumbling something that sounds like, “Blurn…”

Blaine’s heart jolts a little at that, a delighted grin spreading across his face. He keeps his mouth shut, focusing on his adorable fiancé as he thinks, _Kurt?_

“Urmph… Blaine…” 

_Can you hear me, Kurt?_

“Mishew….” 

Assuming that he means “miss you,” Blaine steps closer to the bed, his stomach fluttering with affection. _I’m right here_.

Kurt licks his lips, his mouth dropping open as his fangs elongate from his gums. “Okay,” he says. Then, to Blaine’s total surprise, he grips the pillow in his fists and bites down at the top of its shirt, where a neck would be. He lets out a confused little whine, sinking his fangs in further and gnawing on the pillow for a moment before he seems to realize that his mouth is full of cotton. “Blaine…?”

Blaine swallows his laughter and slides into his side of the bed. He pulls the fiancé pillow from Kurt’s clutches with a fair amount of difficulty - though they both have superhuman strength, Kurt is the stronger of the two when Blaine’s in human form. _Right here, Kurt. I’m home_ , he thinks, dropping the pillow over the side of the bed and putting himself in its place. He lies on his back, leaving his neck exposed, then reaches up and runs a thumb over Kurt’s bottom lip.  

Kurt’s arm slides across his chest, his hand finding Blaine’s heart right away. He makes a pleased humming noise and snuggles closer, sighing happily against his skin. “Mmm… iss’you. You’re warm.”

_Are you hungry?_

The reply is a neutral grunt.

Blaine would be perfectly happy to let Kurt bite him now, but Kurt has always taken feeding consent deathly seriously; it goes both ways, and Blaine’s laissez-faire attitude about it doesn’t change that. He kisses Kurt, careful to avoid the fangs, and thinks, _Open your eyes, baby._

Kurt’s response is immediate, his completely blacked-out eyes popping open with a few sleepy blinks. “You’re home,” he says, carefully covering his fangs with his lips to kiss him.

“Yeah, I’m home. Did you want something to eat before I go to sleep?” 

Kurt’s gaze drifts down to Blaine’s neck. He runs a finger over the small, permanent bruise where he usually feeds from Blaine, considering it, then says, “Nah, it can wait until morning.” His fangs slide back into his gums, and soon, his eyes have returned to blue-green and Blaine can see the whites again.

“Are you sure? You can take some now, if you want.”

“Hmm… I’m sure. Just snuggles now, thanks.” Kurt wraps around him the same way he’d been wrapped around Bruce, burying his face in Blaine’s neck.

 _Whatever you want, Kurt,_ Blaine thinks, settling into the cuddle and pressing a kiss to Kurt’s forehead.

“Ugh, be _quiet_ , Blaine. I’m trying to _sleep_.”


End file.
